


Melting

by fjun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjun/pseuds/fjun
Summary: Like sleep, one can never seize, never force love.Caution: contains Trespasser spoilers.





	Melting

Clad in wolf-skin fur, the lone figure sat cross-legged, failing to rein in the maelstrom of emotion raging inside him.

Eyes cast down, his vision blurred, more ashamed than he’d anticipated at the self-inflicted wound. Not only had he taken Lana’s arm, but he’d also thrown her love for him like a crumpled piece of paper into the fire, watched as it lit up and turned to ash carried away by the wind.

He’d spied it in her pale eyes.

Something  _dying_.

His heart melted like the snow dusting the distant Frostback peaks would one day.

The Dread Wolf wept.

 


End file.
